Brother and Sister of Alchemy
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: One-shot, my second fanfics. Roy got a little sister that hated him because the past torture. How he can solve this? sorry for bad grammar english is not my mother language


mHow can I be so cruel?

"URUSAI!!" a man slapped the girls in front of him

"YAMETTE!! ROY-NII!!" the girl held her cheek while crying

"YOU DESERVE FOR THIS!!" the said Roy-nii slapped the girl once again

"NO! YAMETTE!!" the girl keep yelling and cried what she had done so she deserved this punishment?

Why truth is so cruel?

"Yame...tte..." the girl fell unconscious to the floor

"That's the punishment for the bad girl" the man stepped out, leaving the unconscious girl behind him

How could it be so cruel?

A girl shocked and waked up abruptly on her bed

"That... dream..." the girl said while held her forehead

Her name is Ryo Amakusa, and she had been dreamt the same dream for 2 months now. The same dream about the torture she achieved from her brother in the past

Her brother's name is Roy Mustang. Whose, without her knowing, a Colonel and a Flame Alchemist

Her old name is Ryo Mustang, she threw that name and change into Ryo Amakusa. In order to made her forget about the past torture that her brother done that

Ryo is a state alchemist, her title is Kaze no Renkinjutsushi, Wind Alchemist. She is in Central now; King Bradley had called her to take her certificates and license. She tried to get the thought off and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast

After she gets her stomach stuffed, she gets to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She is heading to Central Headquarter

Unfortunately, Roy Mustang is on Central HQ this time. Moreover, he took care of Ryo's certificates and agreements for being an Alchemist, a state alchemist

-----outside her house

Ryo dressed in a black trousers, white shirt, and black winter coat. Its winter season this month. She put her white gloves on her hand and turns on her iPod. She walked, made her way to Central HQ

------ Central HQ

"Excuse me" Ryo greeted politely

"Ah, can I help you, miss?" a boy asked her

"First, I wanna know your name" Ryo said in a cheery voice and cheery smile

"It's Edward Elric" the blond said, rubbing his head

"Mine's Ryo Amakusa" Ryo said then shook Ed's hand

"Second and the last, I wanna know the Colonel's room. I need to take my certificates and agreements. Since I am a new alchemist" Ryo said

"Okay, please follow me. I had some business there, too" Ed said while made a scary look

"Is this Colonel was a bad guy?" Ryo asked

"No, but he is a slave driver. He is nice though, if he wants to be" Ed answered, "well, how I supposed to call you?"

"Ryo is enough; can I call you Edward-kun?" Ryo said, giving Ed her nicest smile

"That's okay for me, well here we are. The Colonel's office"

They arrived at Colonel's office; Ed opened the door and greeted Roy sarcastically

"Yo, taisa. I had a present for you"

"I bet it's another apple-pie from Winry" the taisa replied plainly

"Oh it's not, but she's sweet" Ed played his words and eyes

"She?"

"Oi, Ryo! Come in!" Ed called

Ryo? Roy thought

"Edward-kun you shouldn't yell like tha-" Ryo shocked at the sight of the Colonel in front of her

Roy and Ryo stared at each other. Roy gave her a disbelief look, Ryo looked at him in horror

"Well, Ryo, this is the taisa. Roy Mustang" Ed said

"Edward-kun, thank you for brought me here. But, I'm sorry, I'm leaving now" Ryo said, running outta the Colonel's office

"RYO!" Roy yelled, calling Ryo back, but Ryo kept running

She remembered, that voice, that face, that hair. There's no mistake, he is Roy Mustang. Her brother who had tortured her along in her childhood

The same goes for Roy, he wouldn't have forgotten that silky black long hair, that cute face, that soothing voice. It was her, Ryo Mustang, his little sister whom he had tortured along in their childhood. When he is 17, he cut her skin with a sharp knife. He couldn't forget that accident; he punctured Ryo's creamy skin, her neck, her throat, and her arms. Roy felt very miserable, he didn't have any face to met his little sister

"Taisa, what happened?" Ed said in a complete confuses

"She is... my little sister" Roy answered, his voice filled with sorrow

"Your... little sister?" Ed shocked

"Yes, I am very sorry for my cruelty to her when we were little"

"Tell me what happened back then, taisa"

Roy tells Ed what happened when he and Ryo born, until the day he started to being cruel to his own sister. It was when he is 13

"I torturing her because, he didn't want to hear what I say, and she is always be a nice girl. I thought it was just for searching our parent's attention. But that's more than it, I know. I want to apologize, but yet, she must be hates me" Roy gave Ed a faint smile

"That's your fault, taisa. She doesn't wanna see you because of that past trauma" Ed felt a pity for him

"I will try to met her and apologize"

"Good luck to you" Ed said

------Ryo's house

Ryo still in a shock when he meets the colonel, it was her brother, her cruel brother. Why? Why she should met that guy again?

Suddenly, the door knocked

"Just come in" Ryo said

"Ryo" a voice calling her

She knew that voice, it belongs to her brother

"What do you want from me, taisa?" Ryo said while cried

"I need to explain something" Roy implied

"Nothing needs explanation" Ryo said, still didn't want to look at her brother

Roy stepped closer

"Don't come closer... I had enough" Ryo said in a plain tone

Roy stepped more closely to Ryo, his hand reached to grasp Ryo's shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ryo screamed and spun her body to face her brother

Roy startled and shocked when he saw his sister's face. Her eyes filled with tears, with sorrow, with loneliness

"I've had enough with the past, and what you would do this time?! Are you trying to kill me with your alchemy?!"

"No, Ryo, I..." Roy stuttered

"What?! You what?! You want to kill me no-hmp!" Ryo's mouth covered with Roy's hand

"Please, just listen to me for a while, onee-chan" Roy said, his eyes filled with sorrow

Ryo stared in disbelief, her eyes still overflowed with the tears. Her brother is sad?

"I want to apologize about what happened back then. I was still a naive person that time, I thought you just searching for our parents attention. But there's more to it, I know. Because of that..." Roy pulled her into a warm hug, ".... can you forgive me for what happened in the past? Ryo?" Roy's voice lowered

Ryo can't do anything, she cried on her brother's chest

"You are the dearest person for me, Ryo" Roy said

Ryo smiled while crying, "Did you know, how long I'd waited for that sentence came out from your mouth? Roy-nii?"

Roy smiled at that name, the name he hadn't heard for a long time. Ryo said his nickname once again, and it made him relieved

"R-Roy-nii..." Ryo stuttered

"What?"

"My feet...." Ryo said

"Eh? Why are your feet?" Roy asked

"Your knee is on my broken feet, it hurts" Ryo smirked

Roy looked down, Ryo's feet clamped between his knees

"Hey, sorry, I don't know" Roy apologized

"It's okay, it's my fault" Ryo said, almost fallen to the floor beneath her

"My, you're such a pain" Roy grinned and carried Ryo on his back

"Let's go"

"Where, Roy-nii?" Ryo asked in a childish voice

"Central HQ, honey. You still had some certificates to take, right?"

"Ah, right, Ou-sama Ojii-san told me to"

"Ou-sama Ojii-san?" Roy confused

"Yes, King Bradley, I call him Ou-sama Ojii-san. He always slapped my skirt. Fortunately, I always wore short pants inside my skirt. So my panties is unseen"

"Smart girl"

------- Central HQ

"Taisa? Who's that girl?" Riza asked

"My little sister" Roy said smiling

"Ryo Amakusa, desu" Ryo cheered, her face popped up above her brother's head

Riza giggled, "My name is Riza Hawkeye"

"Ah, Riza-san, I am sorry if my brother cause so much trouble for you" Ryo said

"RYO!" Roy blushed

Riza giggled, "taisa, you are a sister complex"

"Not you, too, Lieutenant"

Suddenly, the Elric brother comes out

"Yo, Ryo-chan!" Ed greeted

"Ed-kun! Nice to meet you again" Ryo cheered, placing her chin on top of her brother's head

"Ryo, stop that! You hurting my head" Roy scowled

"Can you stop being so hot-headed, nii-san?" Ryo squealed

"I can't, because your chin is poking in my head. That's hurt ya know"

"Are we going to your office for some documents or stay here and scowling about your head?"

"Prefer to the office" Roy said in defeat

Ed and Riza saw the siblings that made their way to Roy's office

"They are the weirdest siblings I ever saw" Ed said in disbelief

"Yeah, but I hope his sister would be good at slacking him off the paperwork" Riza said while closed her eyes

The Colonel's office

"Documents and agreements, licenses, all done" Roy said while giving her the documents

"And the gift…" Roy said, holding a wooden box and opened it

"Silver pocket watch, the State Alchemist symbol. Welcome to be the dog of military, Kaze no Renkinjutsushi" Roy smiled and Ryo smiled

She hugged her lovely Roy-nii and said

"Don't leave me, Roy-nii"

"I won't, Ryo-chan" Roy smiled

The End


End file.
